


Stuck

by LilacGalacticFox



Series: Peter Parker One-shots [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 'Crazy' Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Whump, Physiology, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacGalacticFox/pseuds/LilacGalacticFox
Summary: Spider-Man had been fighting robbers, but it was Peter Parker the police found.[Whump bingo: Kind restraints]
Series: Peter Parker One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007967
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> TW: (Medical) drugs, restraints, no happy ending

Peter didn't know how he'd gotten here. One second he was fighting some robbers, the next he had woken up, restrained to a bed in an overly white room.

**~~~~**

When he had woken, Peter had gone to sit up, confused as to why he was in a room he had never seen before. However, he was tugged back down, his head thumping on the pillow. Peter frowns and looks over at his wrists.

His eyebrows furrow in confusion, as he sees the padded restraints on his wrists, much like he had seen on vicious patients on tv shows. When Peter tries to tug on the restraints to escape, only then did he notice that his head was swimming. 

The Spider places his head back down, as the room began to spin slightly. Not only that, but his spider-sense had seemed to disappear too. He guessed that they had given him a drug, which had diminished his strength and made him not be able to think straight.

Peter continued tugging at the restraints, which had only managed to make him more exhausted, and his head to spin more, but he knew he needed to get out.

After what seemed like hours to Peter, but was actually only twenty minutes, the door to the room opens and closes with a click. Footsteps move towards the bed, and Peter convinces his now droopy eyelids to look over at whoever had entered.

A man was stood beside Peter's torso. He was wearing plain grey overalls, a badge was clipped onto his collar, and he was holding a clipboard, with a pen attached. The man was looking at his clipboard, and Peter decided to take the opportunity to try and read what it said on his badge.

Before he could move enough to see it, the man was looking at him and saying, "Hello, Peter, I'm Simon. How are you feeling?"

After a few seconds on letting the man's words sink in, he began to freak out. He had been fighting the robbers as _Spider-Man_ , _**not**_ Peter Parker, so that meant he was out of costume. 

"Where 'm I?" Peter slurs, his mind still lagging behind. "How kn'w m' name?"

Simon chuckles slightly, as he smiles softly at the boy. He pulls a chair over and sits beside the boy, and then he replies, "Well, we know your name as we found out from your documents. And to answer your other question, you're in our institution, Community Psych."

"Wha's tha'?" Peter questions, slowly moving his head to look at the blond.

"It's a Psychiatric Hospital, Peter," he replies, looking at Peter with careful eyes.

Peter's eyes widen and he starts to struggle- albeit rather weakly- as he cries, "No, I don' need'da be her'! 'M no' crazy!"

"Calm down," the worker says, placing gentle hands on the teen's shoulders, to make sure he didn't hurt himself. "If you continue you'll only hurt yourself, Peter."

"Why 'm I her'?" Peter questions, still struggling.

"Because you were found led on the street in a Spider-Man costume, a wound to the head. When you were approached, you started attacking the police, mumbling how you had to save everyone. When you were being taken away, you were claiming to be the real Spider-Man, which, is not true," Simon replied, pushing him down with more force, finally stilling Peter, who looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Bu' I am Spi'er-M'n!" Peter cries out, tears falling down his cheeks. "L't me ou'!"

Simon sighs as Peter begins to struggle again. He stands up and starts walking out, ignoring peter's shouts, screams and tears. Leaving the scared and confused teenager in the room alone, once again.


End file.
